User talk:Midnitesky
Post messages for me here! Thanks! Re:Stuff I love it Midnite! We're so happy you're back. I love it; the only thing that's bothering me is that I can only edit in rich-text mode, and to me, it's so confusing I'm afraid that others users and I will do something wrong. Anyway, you still have admin rights- do you want me to remove them? Oh, and can you explain the Community Portal? I'm kind of confused on that. Thanks, NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 16:09, January 2, 2011 (UTC) About the Community Portal- of course you may make grade templates and delete templates; Cloudy's already working on WSW user boxes. Ugh, the only thing that's really bothering me about how I can edit the rich text editing. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 17:48, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ummm....hey Midnite. This is me, Ottersplash, I need help. How do I delete a photo from this wiki? I really need help, and fast! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 17:08, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Blog Hey, I love your blog, Midnite! Only I can't add a comment to it xD. What's wrong with it? NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 18:11, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I won't take your admin rights away; don't worry. I'm trying to edit it in normal text mode, but it won't let me. Anyway, thank for all you've done, NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 19:20, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I love them; just that the first one is for a character, and we're not a character wiki. Otherwise, I love them! And this rich text is killing me. Ugh. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 19:26, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I suppose you could, but only 1 per story because it's not like WW- you create a page for a cat, ect. That's why everyone on the wiki has alliances, ya know? NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 19:33, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Warriors Share is for fanfiction- and will may expand our wiki, but that's not the way the users know it. That's why there's Warriors Characters Wiki. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 21:38, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Photo About the photo? Yea, luckily she deleted it before Wikia could see it. *Whew* P.S.- Glad you're back. :) GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:52, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :) No problemo. Nightfern has talked to me alot about you. It's a pleasure talking to you :) GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:56, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Friends Hey Midnite it's me,Ottersplash! Just wondering, would you want to be friends with me? If you don't want to, it's okay. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 22:54, January 2, 2011 (UTC) You're Back?! Really? Seriously? Am I seeing things?!?! This is awesome!!! BTW: Excellent job with the pages, I love how they look now. It's cleaner! Holly Fire You Make Me Smile ♥ 17:26, January 3, 2011 (UTC) We really need to keep all pages clean like that. TBQH, it's not that hard, if people know how to keep their paws (pardon the pun) off of pages they shouldn't edit. xD So, anyways, how are you? It's been a while. Holly Fire You Make Me Smile ♥ 18:10, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Aww, well thanks! We try our best, Nightfern and I. It's hard, trying to bring people to such a small wiki. We've gotten a few members here and there, and it's getting better. So, are you here to STAY this time? Holly Fire You Make Me Smile ♥ 18:19, January 3, 2011 (UTC) You're not allowed to die. We won't let you. xD Holly Fire You Make Me Smile ♥ 18:47, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Let's Finish What We Started Okay Midnite. I have an idea. I think that having so many character pages would clutter up the wiki, so I have an idea. I hope you agree: *Big characters in a story, like Bearclaw and Snowsong, get there own pages complete with a clear, long history, ect. *Smaller characters (not mentioned much) share a page with other small characters. Maximum on a page: 10 Minimum: 4. They get a brief history. *Pages must be categorized with FanClan Alliances, and your novel stories. Sorry if I'm picky; I entered the wiki in a Wikia contest on New Years, so I selected it for organization. That's my obsession with the categories xD. I hope you agree. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 20:52, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Friends Thanks Midnite! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold Re: Last night I thought about this: having so many character pages will confuse the wiki. Holly agrees with me. I really value her opinion- she is the other admin, anyway. She feels kind of left out xD. So how about only large characters (Darkkit, Bearclaw, Hollyfeather) have pages? Oh, and yeah, after the charart is approved you can add the image, along with a history of books, trivia of you need it, ect. You like idea? Thanks, NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 19:28, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Nightfern *is confused* OK. Here are the main characters in my story: 1. Nightfern (no brainer) 2. Snowsong 3. Bearclaw 4. Hollystar Snowsong's future kits. And if you REALLY want to include a smaller cat, if the cat has a main character family member, you can add it to the page. Ya know. Thanks, NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 19:54, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Photo Hey Midnite! I just wanted to tell you that I added some new photos to the wiki. Hope you enjoy them. Your friend GoldenflowerRaven and Gold Re: Thanks! Bye :) Your friend, GoldenflowerRaven and Gold Project:Create Hey Midnite! I was editing the News and Gradescale section of Project:Imagine, and I... messed it up somehow. Promise, it's not as bad as I thought it would be. Now there are 2 News boxes. *sighs* Can you fix it? Thanks! NightfernThe Ferns of Night 13:55, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I meant Project:Create. Sorry! What's up with your siggie? Nightfern You Still On? Hey, I left you a message but you never got back to me. Can you fix the Project:Create main page? So sorry. Nightfern2,000 Edits! 01:12, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Midnite? nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 21:18, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ Happy Valentine's Day! Happy Valentine's Day, Midnite! Here's a gift.... DollyValentine's Day is coming! 22:17, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity Hi Midnite. I've noticed you haven't logged in since February 4, 2011, and haven't edited since January 23, 2010. I hope you haven't decided to leave us indefinitely. I hope everything's all right with you. I've seen your message on WW, of your leave. By March 1, you are officially inactive. I know you probably won't get this message, but if you don't edit or log in by March 26, I'm afraid I'll have to take your rights away. By that time, it would have been more than two months. We'd hate to see you leave. If you, however, come back and become more active, I'll give you back your rights. I hate to leave this message, because I sound bossy, and since you are the founder of this wiki. We really miss you. Thanks, Midnite, and I hope you understand, old friend. This wiki has really grew up. As of March 20, 2011, you haven't responded to my message... :( We miss you! Egyptian Jewel 20:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, Midnite. Please, if you see this, can you come back? The wiki's not the same without you...after all, it is your wiki. I mean, you started the whole thing. Don't you want to see how it's grown since you left? May StarClan light your path, if you chose to not come back. ♥ Hollyfeather ♥Did You Eat The Poppy Seed Floating In Kindness? 20:54, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Midnight. It's been a couple of months, and I took your rights away a month ago. I hope you come back.Nightfern 18:49, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I just felt like commenting 'cause it's exactly one month from when I took your rights. :( If you're here, don't get killed!! It's Friday the 13th. :D Just kidding. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon For some reason I am addicted to leaving you messages that you'll never get. Too bad you aren't here... we got a spotlight. :( Miss you. mapleleaf 13:35, July 1, 2011 (UTC) pokes empty space* Midnite? Please come back... =( We really do miss you, and not just on here. There are people over at Warriors Wiki that miss you too. --L Lawliet WSW's Resident Fangirl~ 06:36, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello? I don't know you very well but I do know you are the founder of this awesome wiki (are you?). We've changed a lot. Sorry, I'm Skyflight. I've been on this wiki for ages but I never joined Project Adopt a User cos I was embarassed. I wish I did. My friend joined a couple of months ago and everyone knows her. Her name is Graceglow and she is the most epic user on this wiki, good at chararts, good at fanfics and good at helping people too. You've left, haven't you? Why? Did you think that this wiki was rubbish? It's not, over 500 pages and loads of users. I love it so much, I left another wiki that I also loved. I know Nightfern leaves you messages that you probably won't get. You won't get this one either, I bet. But please come back, please. Just to see how great this wiki is and how cool it is. Oh, and if Nightfern sees this, sorry. I just was really curious about the founder of this amazing wiki. Sorry. Also Nightfern, I think you are awesome too, I really respect you. Please come back. Unicornlover2 (talk) 20:28, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm not angry, Skyflight. ;) Midnite, we have over 700 pages now. <3 01:25, February 16, 2012 (UTC) And many new users and wonderful things happening as well. Sorry, just saw Nighty's post in the wiki activity. I never really met you, but I've heard about everything you've done. I really wish I could've been here when you were, but I guess that's how things go. 22:21, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing